Heart And Soul
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is dionosed with heart failure and needs a heart transplant.  When Beck's mother is killed in a car crash Beck and his family decide to give her heart to Jade after learning they match
1. Alarm

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck's Point of view<br>Jade was acting weird today. She seemed distant and distracted. I was getting kind of worried about her. I thought at first she was trying to teach me a lesson because we had a fight last night. I apologized of course but now I was beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong.  
>"Jade," I asked her, "Are you okay?"<br>"Did you really have to get mad at me last week," she asked.  
>"Um..."<br>"Here's a clue. The answer is no and no I'm not okay. I've been getting pain in my chest lately"

I shuttered but I tried to shrug it off.  
>"It's probably just indigestion," I said, "I mean you drink a lot of coffee."<br>"I guess that I do," Jade admitted.

I laughed.  
>"You guess? That's like saying 'I guess you think I was wrong for what I said to you the other day'."<br>"Well you were," Jade said, "No question about it" I didn't think I was but I didn't say anything.  
>"Right and there's no question that you drink A LOT of coffee"<p>

"Ugh," Jade said, "Alright. I'll cut back on the coffee. Happy?"  
>"Of course I'm happy," I told her, "You're my girlfriend." She kissed me.<br>"Thank you Beck," she said, "It means a lot to me that you still love me even though I've messed up so many times"

Suddenly she grabbed her chest and dropped to her knees tears pooling in her eyes. I was frantic. Still, I had to stay calm and call 911. I explained the situation and where we were. Tons of thoughts flooded my mind.  
>"Beck," she whispered, "I don't think this is indigestion. Then she passed out<p> 


	2. Baby it's alright

It may seem at times that I'm controlling in the relationship between Jade and I but it isn't like that. I love Jade and my goal is to reassure her that she's loved and give her the security and emotional support she needs. Right now everything seemed so out of control to me. I felt like I was going to throw up. The love of my life was in the hospital right now being poked and probed (and not in a good way as she would say). My family lives in London. I moved out here with my older sister Rose after I was accepted into Hollywood Arts. She had already fallen in love with an American and moved there. Hollywood Arts is a prestigious high school and I really loved acting. I am the oldest son sandwiched in between three older sisters, two younger brothers and a younger sister. My parents understood that as much as I have responsibility I need to be free to be a kid as well. So how did I get to this point?  
>I knew it was late (or early) back in London but mum said I should call her any time I need to talk. Well I really needed to talk right now. The phone rang a few times and mum picked up.<p>

"Beck," mum asked me, "Are you alright baby?"

"My girlfriend had a heart attack," I whispered.

"What happened,' mum asked.  
>I told her the whole story from the beginning.<p>

"Mum I'm so worried," I said.

"I know you are darling," mum said, "Poppa and I will fly out to California on the next flight. I don't want you to be alone during this. I don't think I'm bringing your brothers and sisters though. That would be too much for them to handle."

"Thanks mum," I said, "I love you"

"I love you too baby," Mum said


	3. Cat's POV

A-N: For everyone who figured out where this is heading good for you :-D.

* * *

><p>Cat's point of view<p>

Beck just called. Jade has congestive heart failure. I don't even know what that means but I know it isn't good. It has something to do with her heart not working to good and... oh unicorns. I just saw a picture of some beautiful unicorns. Anyway, Jade's heart isn't working so good. She needs a new one. I'm scared to be honest with you. Jade's my best friend. One time Jade and I had a fight because Beck and Jade were fighting and I agreed with Beck instead of Jade. Jade was really mad about that. Things ended up working out in the end but Jade was mad at me for a long time.

_"Jade," I whined, "Stop being mad at me"_

_"No! You agreed with him when I was right," Jade said shifting uncomfortably and sounding more irritated by the second._

_"It's not like my opinion would have made a difference anyway," I pointed out_

_"It would have to me," Jade said as Beck walked in._

_"Tell Jade to stop being mad at me," I told Beck_

_"Why are you mad at Cat," Beck asked Jade._

_"Cause she sided with you when I was right," Jade said annoyed, "and I'm still mad at you too."_

_"Okay," Beck said, "I'm sorry for how I acted and forget I said what I said but you shouldn't be mad at Cat. She's Cat for goodness sake."_

It took a few days but Jade finally stopped being mad at me. But every fight is one minute or day or hour less that I would have had with my friend. Every time she felt bad... my friend needs a new heart. I can't give her mine. I already checked with the doctors. They said I need my heart to live. PHOOY. Jade has to get better. She just has to.


	4. Death or Life

The doctor said that Jade has a bad case of congestive heart failure. Her lifestyle needs to change. They said she can't even drink coffee anymore and no stress. That's an oxymoron. I've **seen **Jade without coffee and she was stressed to the max. When she gets her new heart then she'll be able to go back to living her life but right now her life has to change so much.

"Beck," I said, "Jade... I just want you to know I'm gonna come through for you guys. Anything you need; anything you want I'm right here."

"Thanks Cat," Jade whispered, "That means a lot to me"

"I'm sorry about every time I was a bad friend," I told Jade bursting into tears.  
>Jade pushed the button that moved herself up on the bed and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at her.<p>

"Cat," she said firmly, "You were **never **a bad friend. You have always been the best friend I ever had. I know that there were times I was mean to you and I'm sorry about that but I'm mean to everyone and you know what Cat... you were right a lot of the times that I thought you were wrong. Look this disease is not going to kill me okay? I promise. I'm too stubborn to die."  
>There was the Jade we all knew and loved. The doctor told Beck that it was a good thing he made Jade take it easy a few days ago because too much stress would cause problems to her already weakened heart. I am so scared I want to cry. I know Jade's too stubborn to die but was she strong enough to live. It would take a miracle to get her better. Little did I know how soon a tragic miracle would happen.<p> 


	5. Extreme?

Jade's point of view.

I was diagnosed in April. It is now August and I have been in and out of the hospital practically every day. I'm getting board and irritated and frankly I hate having a bad heart. Today had been a really bad day though. Beck and I were watching the news when I found out that Beck's mom was killed in a car crash. Beck was distraught and honestly I was too. I had grown to love his mother as if she were my own. I loved her and I felt in a way as if I had lost my own mom. My mom died when I was six and my dad when I was 3. I was in a semi daze when I heard Beck and his brothers and sisters and dad talking.

"You want to do what," his father asked.

"Dad," Beck said, "Mum is dead. She would want her heart to go towards saving another person."

"She has a point," Will said  
>Will was Beck's brother and he was 3 years younger then him.<p>

"Thanks Billy," Beck said, "and I know that Jade and mum have a matching heart. I need for Jade to live. I already lost my mum. I can't lose my girlfriend too"  
>There was a long pause.<p>

"Alright," his dad said, "What do you kids think"  
>Everyone agreed to the transplantation. I'm going to get a new heart. More to the point that new heart of mine is Beck's mother's heart.<p>


End file.
